


lovebound

by kisapmata



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Knb Secret Santa Exchange 2020, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisapmata/pseuds/kisapmata
Summary: In a world where one’s destined partner is set by the universe itself, it is expected that anomalies are less likely to occur and intertwined fates are set between two people only. Unless, of course, if you're Aomine Daiki and the universe decided to play a little game.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	lovebound

In a world where one’s destined partner is set by the universe itself, it is expected that anomalies are less likely to occur and intertwined fates are set between two people only. This is not the case for Aomine Daiki. For someone who basically grew hip to hip with Kagami Taiga, it was not impossible to get attached and eventually fall in love with his childhood friend. Taiga was athletic, tall, famous among the girls, and very much alike Daiki. Many assumed that the two were related and Daiki could only wish— _please let him have my surname in the future._

But things don’t always go your way, do they? Daiki realizes this for the first time after his first sign appeared. A faint yellow line was embedded around his left ring finger, to which he hid for over a week in the hopes of it disappearing. This couldn’t possibly be real, right? He was so sure he’d get a red line, much like Taiga’s hair color. Maybe the color hasn’t developed yet, _maybe._ His hopes are crushed on a Tuesday night as he finds Kagami lying down on his bed, all giddy and excited about the yellow line that appeared on his finger as well. 

The second sign doesn’t come as fast as the first as it took him a whole month to overthink things and _find_ a way to change fate. However, he isn’t lucky as his and Taiga’s second sign appear on a Thursday morning. On his way to school at the last turn of their vehicle, he and Taiga hum to a similar song from the back of their heads. _It’s him, it’s a boy,_ Daiki thinks and Taiga straight up beams to him. A blonde-haired boy was his soulmate but what about Taiga’s? Why were they getting similar signs? He hated how Taiga didn’t have a blue line on his finger. He hated how Taiga didn’t hear Daiki’s voice at the back of his head. But what he hated most was the uncanny similarities between their signs. He was getting anxious in each passing day but he could only wish for this to end.

The last sign came on a Saturday morning, a clear _fuck, sorry_ written on his wrist. So these are his soulmate’s first words for him and he chose to keep it to himself and not tell Taiga after the series of weirdly similar signs they’ve been getting. Turns out, that wasn’t necessary as he and Taiga met the guy at the arcade after accidentally spilling his drinks, _pepsi and chocolate milk, what kind of combination is that,_ on them. “Fuck, sorry” were his first words and Daiki’s heart shatters into pieces as Taiga beams, eyes nearly gleaming with happiness. “It’s you, you’re my soulmate,” the lad declared and the blonde was just as confused as him. This was clearly Daiki’s fated soulmate. The hair, the voice, and the words all fit into place but why was Taiga claiming otherwise? Daiki was confused and hurt at the same time but all he could do was smile and congratulate his friend. After all, that’s all he could do in such a situation, right?

* * *

Daiki was not expecting a notification at 9 pm of the same day. He was especially not expecting to receive a message containing _Hello, it’s Ryouta Kise_ on his lockscreen. _Can I call?,_ a second message came in an instant and suddenly, the caller id was on his screen. 

Now, Daiki didn’t like sudden calls, especially not when they’re from a stranger who happens to be the one to woo the heart of his subject of affection. _Wow, rude,_ Daiki thought but picked up the call anyway, a grumpy look painted all over his face. He immediately disliked the lad after two messages and he was afraid he’d hate him even more after hearing his voice but Daiki was wrong. Kise’s soft voice greeted him with a _sorry for bothering you this late at night, it’s just that I’m so confused and I don’t know how to tell Taiga._

Kise was surprisingly _gentle_ and Daiki almost felt bad for judging him almost immediately. With this, the lad decided to hear Kise out but not without asking where the blonde got his number. _Oh, I got it from Kagamicchi,_ Kise replied and Daiki couldn’t help but flinch at the fact that they were basically on nickname basis. Still, he decided to shrug it off and focus on why Kise decided to call him this late at night. _I’m confused,_ Kise started off. _I’m unsure about Kagami, I’ve been receiving blurry signs._ Daiki had to pretend he’s shocked as his speculations finally get answered one by one. It’s just messed up, how the universe gave Daiki and Kagami similar signs and how Kise has really, _really_ blurry signs such as a black line, a humming voice, and the word _hey_ which both he and Taiga said after Kise bumped into them.

Daiki ended up going to school the next day with no sleep and dark circles after overthinking everything. Kagami asked him what’s up and he replied with a simple _watched too many games last night_ and the other didn’t push further. For a whole week, Daiki had been overthinking the possibilities and communicating with Kise in the attempt of forming a plan to tell Kagami. Maybe Daiki cares way too much about Kagami, maybe he babies the other too much, but he wanted to make this as easy as possible for the lad, even if it means stressing out way too much for a whole week.

This goes without saying, Daiki, Kagami, and Kise finally had the chance to meet on a Saturday morning. It was all casual, really, but not until Taiga started asking questions, suspicious of the sudden closeness between the other two. Of course, they had been expecting the questions to come, but that didn’t make them any less nervous as Kagami blurted out _Why did Kise even ask for your number? Why does it seem like the two of you have been communicating more?_

Kise was first to speak up, admitting the blurry signs and Taiga’s face was filled with confusion. His eyes made their way to Daiki, seemingly asking for an explanation to which Daiki replied with: _we had the same signs and I didn’t tell you because I was hoping fate was wrong._ Kagami couldn’t grasp everything well. He and Daiki had the same signs? He and Daiki shared the same soulmate? In his confusion, he asked Daiki _why didn’t you tell me?_ To which Daiki replied with _I was hoping fate was just toying with me and that I’d eventually see red on my finger and hear your voice at the back of my head._

This much was a surprise to Kise himself as he had grown fond of the blue-haired man after some time. So Daiki had been in love with his friend all along and no one other than himself knew. Of course, Kise just popped out to make things a bit more confusing. But it was undeniable that Kagami wanted Kise the same way Kise wanted Daiki. Silence enveloped the three and it was a bitter laugh from Taiga that broke it. “Fate really messed up this time huh,” he said with a sigh. 

“Could we possibly make this work, the three of us?” Kise asked, almost in desperation, and Taiga’s eyes lit up. _How,_ Daiki thought deeply for the first time in minutes as hope gushed around his system once again. His eyes found Taiga’s endearing ones and he knew the lad would never be able to say no. _Were they really about to do this? Were they ready to venture further into this?_ Daiki couldn’t care less, all he wanted was to make this work and not hurt anyone in the process.

As if fated, the three of them exchanged glances like they know what to do, like they know how to handle this situation. Daiki knows it won’t be easy, he knows this isn’t the only challenge they’ll receive. But looking at the two people in front of him, he finds hope and somewhere at the back of his heart, he knows they’ll be just fine. After all, the universe set them up, and there was never a rule that you only had one soulmate, right? A sigh of relief left Daiki’s lips as he smiled. Of course, they’re going to make this right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for twitter user @uhescope for the 2020 KNB Secret Santa exchange. I hope you liked it!


End file.
